


Обряды и традиции

by 005_stkglm, WTF_Kings_2018



Series: ТЕКСТЫ R-NC17 [5]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/005_stkglm/pseuds/005_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: Некоторые дореформенные традиции Гильбоа все еще живы - в частности, оригинальное празднование Нового года.





	Обряды и традиции

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Обряды и традиции  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5129 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, ОМП в количестве  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Некоторые дореформенные традиции Гильбоа все еще живы - в частности, оригинальное празднование Нового года.  
>  **Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> 

В США Джеку не нравилось многое, и отдельным пунктом в этом списке шли богатые молодящиеся женщины без возраста. Как правило, все они были в платьях от кутюр, с пластикой лица и тела и «пластиковыми» же мозгами. По закону подлости, именно такая красотка с наращенными волосами, увешанная жемчугом и платиной в три слоя, прицепилась к Джеку с самого начала фуршета. Как бы ему ни хотелось послать ее ко всем чертям, проблема заключалась в том, что он был должен соответствовать своей легенде. Миссис не унималась и не понимала намеков, отвлечь ее силами других работников посольства и даже пары жиголо не получилось. Посол, в очередной раз поймав умоляющий взгляд Джека, только развел руками — «увы и ах, мой принц». 

В итоге пришлось обделить своим вниманием остальных гостей, с частью которых ему было необходимо завязать контакты, и отвечать на все идиотские вопросы, которые появились у миссис Скотт после просмотра каталога выставки. Естественно, в какой-то момент он допустил ошибку, сказав несколько больше, чем следовало.

— Но официальное введение новой религии, мой дорогой! Как ваш отец решился на такой неосмотрительный шаг? Ведь свобода вероисповедания — это то, ради чего отцы-основатели покинули Старый Свет!..

— Видимо, миссис Скотт, реформа была ко времени, если вы понимаете, что я хочу сказать. Новая вера в Гильбоа не встретила ожесточенного сопротивления, в том числе и потому, что большинство жителей приняли ее осознанно, понимая, что старые ритуалы отжили свое. Забегая вперед, хочу уверить вас, что в нашем королевстве нет ни религиозной полиции, ни преследования за религиозные практики — в том случае, если они не противоречат уголовному кодексу. В горах, например, местные жители до сих пор отмечают праздники сбора урожая и плодородия... если не ошибаюсь, описание есть на двадцать пятой странице каталога, прошу прощения, мэм. 

— Миссис Скотт, если я правильно понял, мистер Бенджамин пытается вам осторожно намекнуть, что в этих празднованиях присутствуют отголоски фаллического культа, в древности широко распространенного на всей территории, которую теперь занимают Содружество Геф и Соединенное королевство Гильбоа. Полагаю, во время этих праздников много еды, выпивки и разнузданного секса, в том числе и однополого, не так ли? 

— Ох, Тони! Говорить о таком... таком... оригинальном времяпрепровождении... вы в точности такой же, как ваш покойный батюшка! Вы оба — такие плейбои!

Мысленно Джек застонал: прекрасно, просто прекрасно. Человек, ради встречи с которым и была затеяна вся эта тягомотина в роли помощника атташе по культуре, пришел ему на помощь в своей оригинальной манере.

Между тем плейбой и миллиардер, забросив в рот украшавшую коктейль оливку, подмигнул Джеку:

— Забавные все-таки в ваших краях традиции. Мне говорили, что еще лет десять назад все это было вполне обычным делом.

Против воли Джек покраснел. Не десять лет назад. Одиннадцать.

* * *

...вывихнутая рука Калеба и рассеченная бровь Джека — это было еще ничего. Но закрытый перелом голени у Джона, который поскользнулся на мокрых камнях... похоже, что практику по ориентированию в горах их тройка все-таки провалила.

Опустив дерновую заплатку над использованными шприцами, Джек присыпал чахлую траву листьями и оглянулся: лежащего на пенке Джона все еще потряхивало, несмотря на двойную дозу обезболивающего. Зафиксированная между двух палок нога выглядела опухшей. 

Калеб подошел ближе и спросил вполголоса:

— Попробуем соорудить волокушу? Тащить смогу, нести... нести вряд ли.

Полминуты Джек обдумывал предложение. В принципе, это могло бы сработать: до финиша, которым была объявлена военная метеостанция, им осталось пройти около восьми миль, и даже с переноской Джона они могли уложиться по времени — к этому моменту они шли с приличным временным запасом в почти шесть часов. Только вот, увы, идти предстояло не по прямой, «как ворона летает», и не по оптимальному пути, а по отмеченному на карте маршруту, вверх и вниз по склонам, собирая на контрольных точках вымпелы и по графику выходя на связь с группой контроля. Теоретически маршрут можно было бы выстроить так, чтобы Джек собирал вымпелы, а Калеб транспортировал Джона. Но примерно через четыре мили на карте была отмечена переправа через горную реку, совмещенная с очередной контрольной точкой на том берегу. Может быть, они бы и смогли перейти ее (судя по отметкам на карте, река не была особенно многоводной), но предыдущей ночью случилась гроза. Глухие раскаты грома были слышны даже здесь, милями ниже кромки, не говоря уж о всполохах молний на полнеба. Ночью они думали, что им повезло, потому что ливень прошел по ту сторону хребта. 

— Река. Исток на той стороне — если вздулась от дождя, не перетащим. 

— А разделиться и попробовать срезать через дорогу? 

Да, местное «козье» шоссе позволило бы скостить путь с волокушей примерно наполовину и пересечь реку по мосту. Вполне возможно, что это жульничество даже не засекли бы — как правило, контрольные вопросы во время сеансов связи были стандартными, типа «номер группы — ваш позывной — назовите дату и время — зачитайте аббревиатуры на найденных вымпелах». К тому, что обычно отвечал старший группы, относились вполне лояльно. Даже если попросят ответить кого-то еще — здесь, в горах, связь работала с помехами, в шипении и треске поди пойми, кто тебе отвечает... 

Джон попробовал дотянуться до своего рюкзака и вскрикнул — потревожил ногу. Мда. Волокуша — не слишком комфортный транспорт, а в аптечке осталось только два шприца-тюбика с обезболивающим... 

— С нашим счастьем вас там обязательно увидит кто-нибудь или из пограничной стражи, или из местных. «Чё эт вы тут делаете, парни? Помощь нужна, не?», — прогнусавил Джек, подражая местному говору.

Калеб только угрюмо кивнул, пристраивая руку в косынке, перекинутой через плечо.

* * *

Эвакуировать его на вертолете вместе с парнями ехидный медбрат отказался:

— Чего-то я не вижу на тебе особых травм. С этими муделями понятно — перелом и вывих, а твоя царапина на башке не считается — и подсохла, и мозги оттуда не торчат. На перевозку здоровых керосин не выделяют, так что сам допрыгаешь, куда тебе надо.

И он «попрыгал». После доклада во время контрольного сеанса связи дежурный предложил выбор — или возвращаться в базовый лагерь, или продолжать маршрут — зачет их группе уже поставили. Ну, хоть одна хорошая новость, на том спасибо — и подумав, Джек ответил, что пойдет до финиша.

Он пожалел об этом, когда дошел до реки: та ожидаемо превратилась в ревущий поток. Пришлось собирать арбалет и стрелять «кошкой», чтобы закрепить трос, а потом раздеваться и упаковывать все в «герму», так что со всеми этими танцами до метеостанции он добрался только к четырем часам дня.

Вьющаяся над обрывом тропа вывела его на прогалину к длинному, выкрашенному в красно-коричневый цвет деревянному дому. Засмотревшись на антенны связи, Джек не заметил, как из будки рядом с крыльцом высунулась лохматая серая морда и предупредительно рявкнула — да так, что Джек подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

Дверь дома открылась. Джек вытянулся по стойке смирно перед худощавым, коротко стриженным горбоносым человеком. 

— Курсант Бенджамин прибыл, сэр.

— Вольно. Старший лейтенант запаса Зейн. Илай. Вот, значит, — усмехнулся горбоносый, глядя на Джека, — для кого пол-лета по кустам прятали сюрпризы. Доставай свою тарахтелку, дам подтверждение, что ты на месте.

* * *

Кроме Илая, на станции были двое местных — близнецы Тим и Том. Или Том и Тим, кто бы их отличил. Ниже Джека на две головы и младше лет на шесть, они трещали между собой на местном диалекте, в котором половина гласных и слогов не выговаривалась.

По кивку Илая парни споро выставили на стол густое мясное рагу в глазурованных глиняных мисках, нарезали серый полукруглый хлеб, выставили поднос с яблоками и, переглянувшись и вопросительно глянув на Илая, разлили по стаканам какую-то белесую жидкость — себе на палец, разбавив водой, а лейтенанту и Джеку до краев. Споро заработали ложками. Деревянными ложками, блин — раньше такие Джек видел только в музее. 

Илай хмыкнул, видя его замешательство.

— Больше чем на половине застав и метеостанций, как на этой, служат такие же как мы — местные вольнонаемные из запаса. Оружие, техника, сухпай — этим со складов минобороны обеспечивают по полной программе, дураков нет, а вот все бытовое, по спискам «бет» и «ваф», распределяется по остаточному принципу. Как решат списать барахло со склада — так и получаем. Соседям в прошлом году подкинули одеяла производства пятидесятых годов, еще до войны за объединение, как только моль не сожрала, и стальные котелки — некоторые тридцатилетней давности, а некоторые и девяностолетней. Так что чашки-ложки мы притащили из дома, из тех, что не жалко. Можешь почувствовать себя горцем, курсант.

Один из близнецов щелкнул пультом, и из телевизора под потолком полилась музыка — слегка заунывная пастушеская песня в современной обработке, черт знает как вскарабкавшаяся на вершины чартов этого месяца. Про «волоса-звезды-пустыню-твои глаза-моя слеза», как говорил, усмехаясь, про подобные песни отец. 

Жидковатое рагу было вкусным, хотя и чуть более перчёным, чем Джеку нравилось. Илай приоткрыл форточку и закурил, встав около окна и стряхивая пепел в консервную банку. Заметив, как Джек косится на стакан с мутно-белесой жидкостью, пояснил:

— Сикера. Что-то вроде сидра, только крепче. У нас ее пьют чуть ли не с колыбели — ну, до поры разбавляют... Если что, курсант, то официально у вас увольнительная до завтрашнего полудня.

Джек попробовал: оказалась похоже на не очень крепкий ликер, и благодарно кивнул, когда близнецы налили ему еще. Хлеб был изумительным, а яблоки — так себе, средними. Во всяком случае, зеленое, которое выбрал Джек, было почти безвкусным, а полосато-розовое — чуть лучше, с легкой кислинкой. 

Илай задал пару вопросов про училище и вообще, расспросил, как именно Джек выстраивал маршрут, и объяснил, где можно было бы оптимизировать путь — но с учетом частоты обновления карт региона признал умозаключения Джека вполне приемлемыми. Тем временем близнецы азартно перебирали каналы, даже поймали официальный гефский — с парадом, чеканящей шаг маршальской тысячей и с танками, едущими по брусчатке. Что-то почирикали между собой, поглядывая то на Джека, то на Илая, и переключились на японские мультфильмы.

Джек потянулся за очередным яблоком — и понял, что не может сжать пальцы. Рука не слушалась. Он замер, глядя, как дрожат пальцы, не в силах ни опустить ее, ни поднять — и с ужасом понимая, что в ближайшие пару минут надо будет срочно выйти и как-то расстегнуть ширинку — вот этими пальцами, которые ему не подчиняются. 

Илай затушил окурок в банке.

— Прошу прощения. Я уже и забыл, что сикера иногда вот так странно действует на... новичков. Думаю, выйти тоже нужно? Да не дергайся ты так, помогу.

Спуститься с крыльца и перейти через прогалину, к тропе над обрывом, оказалось нетривиальной задачей: Джека мотало направо-налево, а в глазах двоилось так, как если бы он выпил в клубе пару коктейлей со «специями». Илай забросил его руку к себе на плечо, и, придерживая, провел через двор, прикрикнув на высунувшегося из будки пса. Рядом с обрывом, в паре шагов от выкрашенного в «армейский зеленый» сортира, помог расстегнуть штаны. 

 

Стыдно не было. Было чуточку неловко — что кто-то посторонний расстегивает твою ширинку. Внизу шумела река, над головой колыхались ветви перекрученной сосны. Джек какое-то время безучастно смотрел на чужие, смуглые от загара пальцы вокруг своего члена, а потом закрыл глаза и расслабился — ничего такого, просто представь, что ты перепил в клубе... Под мерный рокот реки тяжесть внизу живота постепенно уходила, выливаясь и разбиваясь на камнях вместе со струей мочи.

Внезапно живот скрутило так, что Джек охнул и согнулся, и улетел бы вниз, если бы Илай не схватил его за шиворот.

— Куда! Стоять, курсант! Это спазм, сейчас пройдет. Мда, как-то я не подумал про такую реакцию... если что, то сортир у нас тут по старому образцу — в смысле, ведро с водой и ковшик. Бумаги нет — списки «бет» и «ваф», помнишь? Тряпье на гвоздике чистое, его потом в ведро. 

В сортире обнаружился сколоченный из щелястых досок ящик и сидушка из дешевого пластика над дыркой. Джек еле успел сесть и сдернуть трусы вместе со штанами, хорошо еще, что Илай успел загодя расстегнуть ремень. Дальнейшее Джек воспринимал урывками, периодически проваливаясь в короткие приступы беспамятства. Живот болел так, что какое-то время (бесконечно долго) он сидел, уткнувшись носом в колени, а когда мог собрать мысли — ужасался тому, сколько же в человеке вообще и конкретно в нем дерьма. Когда наконец смог разогнуться, в изнеможении привалился головой к деревянной стенке. Почти ничего не болело, и уже только от этого было так хорошо, что он едва снова не вырубился — уже от облегчения. За стенкой сортира послышались голоса; мелькнула мысль — «прямо как радиоспектакль» — и Джек слушал, не задумываясь, что именно слышит.

— ...идиот, — тихо рычал кто-то, — он же курсант — считай, что офицер без пяти минут при погонах! Он же потом по всем оврагам нас раком поставит и с говном съест! 

— Не думаю, — а это в разговор вступил Илай.

— Не думает он... Ебанавты не думают, им и нечем, и незачем. Рапорт, идиот! Рапорт он подаст, как только вниз спустится и чухнется! Так, мелкие — свинтили домой быстро, парочка больно умных... вас уже хватились...

Какое-то время было тихо, а потом разговор за стеной снова возобновился.

— Это, блядь, насилие потому что! Статья уголовного кодекса...

— Схуяли насилие-то, Райли? Можно подумать, я ему через воронку в глотку заливал.

— Илай, не зли меня. Он же не знал, что это такое, и не пробовал никогда. А следователю чего скажешь — что он нам вздрочил и запрыгнул, потому что вдруг захотелось? Внезапно. 

— Райли... 

— Тридцать с лишним лет как Райли. Охуенная история получается — конечно, следак поверит и дело закроет, так оно всегда и бывает. Ты совсем-то за дурака меня не считай, а? Как выползет этот малек из сортира, так уложим баиньки, авось проспится и забудет все — помнишь, как майору тогда память нахер отшибло? Бутылку с водой и жаровню поставим, чтоб не зазяб — а утром он всяко уйдет. Блин, до темноты еще два часа. Кто из соседей в этом году придет, Гай вроде обещался? Баня готова? Ну, вот с Гаем и покувыркаемся... 

— Хуй тебе, а не баня с Гаем. С той стороны еще пару дней никто не проберется — что по нашей, что по ихней тропе то размывы, то провалы через раз. Половину мостков вязать заново.

— И ты мне говоришь это только сейчас?!

— А когда бы, блин? Ты как вернулся, так с порога и завел волынку «как ты мог». Меня одно радует — Джерри на ту сторону тоже не пошел, развернулся и потрюхал обратно сразу же, как увидел эту срань господню. Когда созванивались, ни я, ни соседи этого не еще не знали. Короче, обрадовали они меня сходу тем, что Гая можем не ждать, поздравили от всей души, пожелали удачи и урожая в новом году — и отрубились, суки. Хуи пошли намывать, ослоебы несчастные. 

―Мда, суки и ослоебы как есть... ну, пусть сами тогда разгребаются.

— Разгребутся, им не впервой — намотают, как обычно, три круга вокруг выгона... если тебе все еще интересно знать мое мнение — нам этого курсанта словно послали. Ты знаешь, кто.

— Ебать ты умный на мою голову. Вот не богохульствуй хотя бы, а?

— Уж кто бы мне говорил про богохульство. Ты, Райли, как есть ебанутый — парень подходит по правилам. 

— Да ладно?! 

— Чего «да ладно», не забыл еще, как дед тебя учил всю эту еботень считать? Это сейчас хорошо устроились, они к нам, мы к ним, ну или мотай круги вокруг хутора — а в старые года, еще до позатой войны, эту херь высчитывали, чтоб минимум три совпадения из пяти. Ну давай, начинай отгибать пальцы: «чужак, в стране чужой». Он сказал, что родом из Шайло — где Шайло и где наши перди?

— Хорошо. Допустим. Принимается.

— «Пришедший в канун, попросившийся под кров». Так? 

— Ну... ладно. Да. Чисто технически — да.

— «Преломивший хлеб, вкусивший плоды осени и сикеру по доброй воле».

— Илай...

— Что — «Илай»? Обедали вместе, все смолотил за милую душу. От яблок не отказался, сикеры налили — выпил. Дальше — «сочти его года, чтобы был он не младше восемнадцати весен и не старше двадцати трех». Девятнадцать ему будет в феврале. Четыре совпадения из пяти, а если постараешься — то будет пять из пяти.

— Блядь. Все, замолкни. Хватит. Я тебя услышал. 

— Ну вот. А потом, даже если он решит чего-то квакнуть… в чем я очень сильно сомневаюсь... его слово будет против нашего. Этот малек — ноль. Хоть и курсант, и с какими-то там благодарностями и нашивками — а все равно, приютский.

— Тьфу. Это-то тебе кто насвистел?

— Да блин, разуй глаза уже и глянь нашивку на куртке! У него нет нормальной фамилии — он «Бенджамин». Какой еще на хуй Бенджамин, когда их на все королевство четыре штуки во дворце сидит, из них двое — мать и дочка? Чего, сам принц наследный в горы приполз глину месить? Про то, что Бенджамины как клан в Гильбоа кончились в конце сороковых, ты знаешь, и как они кончились — тоже. Зуб даю, с этим парнем так же устроили, как и с ебучими Леви, которых сначала наши за вранье и чужую кровь начали резать, потом гефцы стреляли и аж притомились слегка, и напоследок эпидемией ебнуло так, что до конца. Слыхал, что последний десяток лет так в приютах полных сирот именуют? И дают родовую фамилию «Леви» по результатам тестов шибко умным, чтоб дрочили всю жизнь на науку в лабораториях, хоть на тот же «Кроссген», а то вон пустили их в законники — и случилась злоебучая хуйня. А в «Бенджамины», зуб дам, отбирают ребят попроще — таких, чтоб мышцы имелись и фуражка за извилину надежно зацепилась. В личную гвардию построят или куда еще. А раз пока наш курсант еще курсант — то будет у нас натуральная «бенджаминская блядь». Дед твой не дожил, вот бы уж порадовался.

— Ты поговори мне тут еще про старые времена. Ты еще предложи клеймо на лоб ему поставить, умник… 

...и хотя радиоспектакль был пиздец насколько занимательный и интересный, Джек в очередной раз выпал из реальности. 

Очнулся из-за комара, пристроившегося на коленке. Прихлопнув уже насосавшегося крови паразита, Джек, шипя, по-быстрому управился и с ковшиком (вода в ведре ожидаемо оказалась ледяной), и с ветошью. За стеной сортира было тихо, все услышанное казалось сейчас, на свежую голову, дурным сном. «Бенджаминская блядь», ну надо же. Приглючится же такое. 

Пока он сидел в сортире, уже сгустились сумерки, и из расщелин начал подниматься туман, в котором под резкими порывами ветра призраками колыхались кусты вокруг дома метеостанции. 

За столом в кухне здоровенный рыжий мужик в камуфляже с капитанскими нашивками наворачивал рагу так, что за ушами трещало. Ополовиненная бутыль с сикерой и стаканы все так же стояли в центре стола.

— Сэр, курсант Бенд...

— Вольно, без чинов и официоза, садись. Илай все доложил. Звать как? 

— Джек.

— Хорошее имя. Райли Ламед, начальник этого всего, — капитан обвел кухню рукой, — а Илай будет минут через десять, как сводку передаст — у нас каждые три часа эта еботня. Благо, машинка такая, что и до Луны добьет при необходимости — сигнал несколько раз дублируется и накладывается друг на друга. Поэтому телек во всей округе только у нас нормально показывает... ты не смотри, что в эту смену мы тут вдвоем бирюками кукуем, так-то в округе штук пять хуторов десятка по полтора-два человек на каждом. Вот так по паре человек тут каждую неделю дежурят.

Говоря все это, Райли отставил миску с недоеденным рагу и разлил сикеру на два стакана, подвинув один к Джеку:

— Ну давай, курсант. За знакомство. 

Джек с тоской посмотрел на стакан.

— Я уже пробовал, сэр, и...

Райли хохотнул: 

— И оценил, да? Не бойся, по второму разу уже ничего не будет. Илай просто забыл, что в первый раз всех неместных полощет по полной программе. А так — при любой хвори, при простуде первое дело сикерой и растереться, и глотнуть. Ты яблоко, яблоко возьми: сначала откуси, прожуй — а потом выпей и снова кусай. Серьезно, тебе лучше сейчас еще раз выпить, чтобы утром голова не болела — проверено на практике. Давай, не буду же я ради твоего же здоровья тебе насильно в глотку заливать?..

Что-то в последних словах фразы показалось Джеку смутно знакомым. 

На этот раз красно-зеленое яблоко было кисло-сладким, крупитчатым — именно таким, какие Джек любил больше всего. Сикера мягко проскользнула в горло, на этот раз на вкус она ощущалась как обычная вода — только вкуснее всего, что Джек когда-либо пил; так, как будто он умирал от жажды — и наконец-то напился. Откусив яблоко и снова запив его, Джек почувствовал во рту легкий мятно-медовый привкус — холодок спустился вниз по горлу и незаметно растворился, а потом зажегся огоньком где-то в середине груди. 

Джек замер, чувствуя, как мягко греет его изнутри — и прикончил яблоко в два укуса, вместе с огрызком, облизнув напоследок сок с пальцев.

Глядя на него, Райли кивнул:

— Хорошо пошла, верно?.. 

— Умгу.

Райли поставил локти на стол, сцепил руки в замок и устроил на них подбородок.

— А я что говорил. Ты наливай, курсант, не стесняйся. Тебе теперь можно. Тебе теперь все можно.

Джек выбрал яблоко и повторил. Теперь на вкус сикера была как вода, совершенно точно как вода.

Так и пошло: разговоры ни о чем, яблоки и сикера. Тем временем огонек в груди постепенно грел все сильнее и внезапно полыхнул так, что Джек вскочил, схватился за горло, за грудь, в панике сорвал с себя куртку, джемпер, стянул майку. Ему казалось, что тело горит изнутри и что огонь надо погасить немедленно — пока не стало слишком поздно. Он даже не заметил, как Райли встал и развернул его к себе спиной, обхватывая поперек груди и живота и осторожно поглаживая:

— Тихо, тихо, буйный курсант Джек. Бывает. Все хорошо. Вот такая эта штуковина, сикера — коварная и подлая, как горы, как жизнь. Проникает в тебя и меняет тебя изнутри... 

Ладони у Райли были холодными и гладкими, и внутреннее пламя под осторожными прикосновениями постепенно улеглось, будто и не полыхало. 

— Ну вот, уже все хорошо, да?.. Давай присядем, в ногах правды нет. Иди сюда... тесновато, но мы поместимся. Если хочешь. Если, конечно, ты хочешь.

Джек не возразил, и они поместились. Правда, пришлось усесться Райли на колени — но и капитан не возразил. Он все так же осторожно поглаживал Джека — шея, грудь, бока, живот — и Джек подставлялся под его прохладные ладони. Похоже, что он перебрал с выпивкой: мысли путались, он был здесь и сейчас — и нигде, все было правильно и неправильно одновременно, хорошо и отвратительно, сосредоточиться на чем-либо не получалось, тусклый свет лампочки казался слишком ярким, предметы прыгали перед глазами. 

На мгновенье Джек увидел себя со стороны: полуголый, на коленях у мужика, которого видит впервые в жизни, извивается, как будто... и попытался отстранится, встать.

— Ну что ты... нормально все... — Райли выдохнул ему в шею, удерживая на месте, — если голова не кружится — закрой глаза. А так — все хорошо ведь, да? Кивни, если сказать не сможешь.

С закрытыми глазами действительно оказалось проще. И не так странно, так что Джек кивнул.

— См.. с-с-с... смомгу. Хршо. Все. 

— А хочешь, будет лучше?..

— М-м-м...

Когда Райли выдыхал слова ему в шею — было тепло. А от ладоней — по-прежнему прохладно. И можно было положить свои руки на ладони Райли, и направлять его, чтобы гладил там, где нужно, и, замирая, ждать выдоха в шею — чтобы наслаждаться контрастом тепло-прохладно. Тепло-прохладно-тепло-прохладно... 

— Так хочешь или нет? Штаны сам расстегнуть сможешь?

А почему нет?.. 

— И приподнимись чуть-чуть... вот так, Джек. Еще чуточку, ладно? 

Ладони Райли скользнули по бедрам — огненные. Джеку захотелось заныть, как в детстве, когда нянька купала его в ванной — горячо, горячо, м-н-н-н-н, пусть будет похолоднее... Наверное, он и заныл — потому что Райли осторожно и щекотно подул ему в шею, приговаривая:

— Ну что ты, что ты. Все будет, как захочешь, Джек. Только скажи.

И не соврал: ладони у него опять стали шелково-прохладными, так, как и хотелось. 

— Я, значит, работаю, а вы тут...

Джек открыл глаза: Илай стоял, прислонившись к двери, и засунув руки в карманы. 

— А мы тут — что?.. — выдохнул Райли в шею Джека.

— А вы тут даже ботинки не сняли. Нехорошо.

Илай осуждающе покачал головой, в два шага оказался рядом и плавно опустился на колени, развязывая узлы, стягивая и отбрасывая в сторону берцы, а следом и носки, попутно разминая ступни в ладонях. 

— Не н-нааа... й-ааа грязный же... 

— Грязный, говоришь? Вымоем. Только давай-ка штаны сними, чтоб не замочить. А то суши их потом, штаны-то...

В тазу, который Илай приволок откуда-то, вода была восхитительно теплой — и еще была натуральная губка, которая влажно скользила по коже. И губы Илая — тоже, сначала по коленке — а потом вниз, и остановился Илай только поцеловав косточку на ступне.

— А говорил — грязный. Не видел ты еще настоящей грязи, курсант. Давай, выпей еще... 

На этот раз сикера обернулась в горле жидким огнем. Он задохнулся, разрываясь в приступе кашля — и пропустил момент, когда и Райли, и Илай оба разделись, и все трое каким-то образом переместились в баню. От воды было горячо, душно от пара — но ладони и губка, а потом и мыльная лыковая мочалка по-прежнему скользили по телу, в нужных местах и правильно. Только жетоны на шеях звякали невпопад — так же, как в душевой училища.

На скамье вроде бы и места было достаточно, но как-то получилось, что он опять уселся на бедро Райли, только теперь уже лицом к нему. Пришлось закинуть руки ему на шею, чтобы не упасть, и Райли поддерживал его за поясницу, осторожно поглаживая спину. 

— Ну вот, Джек. Теперь ты и снаружи, и внутри чистый. Да? 

— М-м-м?

— Я проверю? Ты не против?

Почему он должен быть против? Пальцы «со скрипом» пробежались по спине, коснулись, погладив, поясницы, осторожно дотронулись до ягодиц, и — нет или да? да или нет? — внутри у Джека было холодно-тревожно от легкого страха — скользнули ниже. Еще ниже. И Райли немного надавил, совсем чуть-чуть. А хотелось бы — сильнее, и Джек дернулся навстречу, расслабляясь и впуская — ну, не зря же он... практиковался.

— Да ты полон сюрпризов, курсант Джек, — растекся по шее щекотный смешок, и Джек поерзал на коленях Райли.

— Да что еще-то? Ох, ну не хрена же... — где-то над головой сказал Илай.

— Ты с кем-то дружишь, Джек? Особенный друг, а? — Райли лизнул его шею, продолжая осторожно проталкивать палец внутрь.

— М-н-н-н?!

Хотелось, чтобы прикосновение там, внизу и внутри, было сильнее. И глубже — чтобы стало совсем хорошо. Он уже достаточно хорошо изучил свое тело, чтобы понять, что нужно делать — и прогнулся, ерзая вперед-назад, тихо постанывая от возбуждения. 

— Ох ты. Кто-то тебя любит, да, Джек? Кто-то — особенный, а?

Темп речи Райли внезапно изменился:

— Илай, не смотри так. Ты был прав — натуральная… по тексту. Блядь, да я тут не что первым, может, и десятым-то не буду. 

— Н-н-н-н. Првым.

— Что, Джек?

Сла-адко, прохла-адно... и внутри тоже... сладко. А если вот так? Да-а-а....

— Первм. 

— Что? Первым, Джек?

Райли, кажется, понял, чего бы ему хотелось — и теперь сам осторожно надавливал, куда надо.

— Эт я см. С-м. Сам. Кгда... когд... не-е-ет. Н-ск-жу.

...скорее всего, кассету, которую он вытащил из мусорки, выбросил кто-то из охранников. Контрабандная гейская порнуха американского производства — почти два десятка роликов, в которых переодетые ковбоями, лесорубами и военными порноактеры упоенно трахались на всех горизонтальных поверхностях. Один из роликов Джек запомнил чуть ли не покадрово: пара накачанных «полицейских» сначала обыскивали, а потом разнообразно ебали губастого паренька с татуировкой «солнышко» вокруг пупка — и на столе в комнате для допросов, и в душевой, смахивающей на декорацию из дешевого триллера, и в раздевалке а-ля колледж — паренек от души постанывал в такт и закатывал глаза. Забавно, но в ролике было заметно, как он нешуточно всполошился, когда ебари попробовали трахнуть его в одну дырку вдвоем сразу — начал вскидывать задком, который уже таранил один из «полицейских», пытаясь увернуться от растягивающих пальцев второго актера, но утихомирился после нескольких шлепков и позволил себя отыметь в два хуя. Примерно на этом месте Джек обычно прерывал свой подпольный сеанс, чтобы додрочить, кончить и, уничтожив следы своего преступления, заснуть.

Когда в училище начались занятия, то ради шутки он подсчитал, что по совокупности статей уголовного кодекса только за один просмотр этой кассеты можно было сесть в тюрьму на года на три — а в те два месяца каникул он пересматривал ее каждую ночь. Смешно вспомнить, что сначала он каждое утро мчался в душ и терся мочалкой чуть ли не до содранной кожи, лишь бы отмыться от гипотетической грязи. Тогда ему еще казалось, что если не сделать этого — то утром, за завтраком, когда он будет размазывать яичницу по тарелке, на его лице выступит нечто вроде печати, подтверждающей его порочность, и все — отец, мама, сестра, Томасина, охранники, слуги — все увидят, чем именно он занимался ночью, и насколько он развратная дрянь... 

— Йа-ааа са-ам. Птому что. Потму что... как я... йа-а-а же... Не с кем.

Потому что слишком холодно, потому что нельзя, потому что негде, не с кем и потому что как? А у него еще вместо университета, где теоретически можно было бы узнать «про одного парня, ну тот, который», была казарма, в которой считалось хорошим тоном рассказывать байки на сон грядущий о том, «как мы вмазали педику». Джек слушал, гыгыкая вместе со всеми, и обливался потом. Кажется, вот это все он сейчас подумал вслух?..

— Ага. Вот оно значит как... Все-все, Джек. Все хорошо, все в порядке. Илай — давай быстро. 

Внутри стало пусто, вокруг него вспорхнула и обвернулась простыня, Райли подхватил его под коленки и понес на руках — как ребенка. 

Недалеко. На твердо-упругое, белое. Под головой оказалась подушка — и голова немедленно закружилась, потолок начал вращаться. Чтобы удержаться на кровати, Джек закрыл глаза и, согнув колени, расставив ноги. Он чувствовал себя чистым и пустым.

— Кто мне пиздел, что это сиротка? Кто же это был, дай соображу... Видать, есть еще пара неучтенных Бенджаминов в королевстве. Слуги, поди ж ты. Охранники. Папка строгий, который запихнул это вот в кадетское училище. Мда, бедный богатый мальчик, как выясняется.

— Бедные мы, Райли.

— Ну охереть теперь — ты что, на попятный? 

— С чего бы? Сам же понимаешь — если постараемся, ничего нам не будет… кроме удовольствия. Джек?.. Не спи. Ты меня слышишь?

Голоса над головой звучали то громче, то тише.

— М-м-м?..

Открывать глаза не хотелось.

— Хочешь, все будет по-настоящему? Со мной. Или с Райли. Или с нами обоими. Не так, как на кассете, такое тебе рановато пока… но мы что-нибудь придумаем. 

Это было очень, очень щедрое предложение. Джек успел украдкой рассмотреть их обоих — и размер Райли произвел на него впечатление. Конечно, на той порнокассете были члены и побольше — но так то на кассете, там и актеры-то были, гхм, разработанные...

— Стра-а-а... ш-ш-ш... н-н-н-но... Блшой. 

Кровать скрипнула, Райли улегся рядом и погладил Джека по голове.

— Не бойся. 

С другой стороны лег Илай, откликнулся эхом: 

— Не бойся. 

И так же, эхом с двух сторон:

— Ты согласен? 

...все-таки он не настолько боялся. И согласился — ответив «да» дважды. Потому что это было не с ним — он-настоящий никогда бы не смог сделать такого. Только не он, «тихий принц Джек». Целоваться с двумя сразу, сосать и лизать два члена сразу, задыхаясь от предвкушения, и тихонько стонать от боли, ощупывая себя на Райли — проверяя, что он еще цел там, внизу, что не поранен, и что да, все хорошо. Медленно двигаться, сидя верхом, осторожно впуская в себя член — а потом дразнить, сжимаясь и замирая от ужаса — откуда он знает, откуда его телу известно, что можно — так? И еще вот так. Потом лежать в странном забытьи, уткнувшись носом в простыню, чувствуя, как по телу скользит влажное полотенце, вытирающее и его, и чужую сперму — там внизу, между ног. И спрашивать, стесняясь назвать вещи своими именами — Илай, а можно я... можно мне... можно... — и с радостью услышать: конечно, можно, тебе сегодня все можно, иди ко мне, мальчик Джек, не бойся. 

Он плавился и горел, Илай и Райли полыхали рядом, сикера текла в его крови и по его груди, поддерживая ровное пламя — а когда оно становилось слишком горячим, приходилось кончать, чтобы остудиться.

* * *

Когда он открыл глаза, то не сразу понял, где находится. Узкая пеналообразная комната, окно с выцветшей белесой занавеской, за которым клубится туман... Стул с одеждой — аккуратно сложенное белье, джемпер и камуфляж, берцы и носки — все чистое, выстиранное, сухое. Под руку попалась стандартная армейская фляга с водой — нормальной, обычной водой, — которую он с наслаждением выхлебал.

А потом он попробовал сесть… блядь. Пиздец и нахуй. Ой, бля-я-ядь… да, именно что и на хуй…

Произошедшее вспоминалось отрывками. Основное было понятно — якобы безвредная сикера и пара в край охуевших в этой жопе мира местных мудаков встретились с его собственной охочей до приключений задницей... так, не сейчас. Не думать об этом. 

Он все-таки смог встать и одеться. На подоконнике лежал блистер с болеутоляющим и еще одна фляга с водой. 

— Бенджаминская блядь, значит, — пробормотал Джек себе под нос, запивая таблетки. — Натуральней не бывает. Ну-ну.

Часы показывали полдвенадцатого. Он подождет десять минут, пока болеутоляющее начнет действовать — а потом позавтракает и задаст пару вопросов, на которые кое-кому придется ответить.

Кстати, если он правильно запомнил, как раз в полдень по официальному каналу должны транслировать церемонию открытия госпиталя, на которой он вместе с отцом разрезал ленточку.


End file.
